This application relates to fluid duct, wherein a bead formed on the outer periphery of the duct is improved.
Fluid ducts are utilized to connect various fluid components. In one major use of such ducts, two elements which communicate air from one side to the other are connected by such ducts, and a clamp secures the ducts together.
The ducts will often include a bead at an outer periphery to properly position the clamp.